The rap battle of happy tree town
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: Is about the happy tree friend raping each other see who better and I will be using oc characters and some the htf I don't won any htf but my oc it lot better when you read it plz review thank you have a nice day :)


Note:

So I thought this would be fun and I'm new at this so no hate thank you and I' would like you guy to vote and tell me who better you can use your oc characters to vote or if you want and I'll would be using My oc going to rap and using some the other htf too I do not won any of the htf but i do won my oc only anyway i'll be using Felix as the Judge and her

nickname is pew or pewcry and be using some of it but mostly her real

Anyway on my story rap I hope you like and review thank I 'll shut up now

The rap Battles of Hftown

Felix : walk by and eat popcorn oh YAY a show let watch run to the sit

Peanuts : walk up to Pew or you can be our Judge and have ever-body to vote who Better and smirked

Pew: ok and smile as she grab a microphone and put on a randomly formal dress that is a strapless dress but at the top is gray and the button is withe and long with withe high heel on as she holed a cared and said There name out loud :

Evil fliqpy the Soldier boy

Peanuts the troublemaker

France Nancy the queen high school chick

And

Nebraska the Survivor war ...

Vs

Lifty the Raccoon dude

Disco Bear the king funky Splendont the lazy heros

Mr. pickles the killer

Splendont :really the lazy hero I

Refer antihero thank you

Felix: sorry but Peanut the who wrote it and not try to be mean but you are kinda lazy sorry

Splendont : roar at Peanut and walk up and grad Felix by the troth and start to choke her to death WHAT DID YOU SAY BICTH

Felix : OWWW as she gasp

and she shrieked she also start to sweat as she was about to cry gulped softly and said you look lovey to day smile nervously

Peanuts : walk up to Splendont hit splendont with her butter sock (if you don't that is on my profile you can look )

splendont: asleep

Felix : umm thank you Peanut (still shaking up form splendont ) for save me and anyway on with the raping thing

Disco Bear : walk pass Felix and give her a blow kiss and all other girl and scary them to death Turn on the lights, give me a mic I'm about to sing The rap Battles of Hfts Jump off the stage, crowd surfin all the way

You know it's like, just do the wave

And if you wanna get with me Put your hands in the air, show me that energy so Dj turn off what you're playing I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayingIt's gotta be the crunkest It's gotta be the loudest It's gotta be the best rap you ever heard so YO Listen I'm king of funky that why they call me Disco Bear that how I can Get all the lady so thereNo need for me to write it, I get all in my head I'm better than Michael Jackson as Disco Bear does the Michael Jackson move than give all the all girl a blow kiss and walk pass Felix and grab her butt .

Felix : look at disco with a scared face and said that scary Disco I have a crush on someone os other words I'm may be taken so don't do that plaz anyway what did you guy think of Disco rap as she smile

splendont :wake up as he push Felix and make her fall as she hit her face

I'm may be an antihero so I may not have good noble and yet I am the hero of this story I have my moments so Homie I claim be a old schoolI walk alone I was a former eastside crip Thats old days dogg I jus keep it real

You standin in my hood AKA the danger zone Mess with me garanteed to get your brains blown

Beating me would be breakin one of natures laws so yo You better give me the respect that I deserve or I'ma take it by force Blast you with a 45 colt, make you summersault

Shock you with a couple hundred thousand volt thunderbolts so you Don't know me yo Don't know nothing as Splendont push Felix again as she hit her face again and make Felix cry

Felix: drop everything that she carrying and look at her dress and and touch her hurt face cry as she

run to the bathroom

The crowed : look at splendont piss off faces but mainly France Nancy

Peanut and

France Nancy look what u did you had to run the Judge off did'n you I'm going to kill you take her metal arm and change it into and long sword and chases splendont

Peanut: take theWrench out and hit

splendont as hard as she could

France Nancy: you kill him I want to kill him as she kick splendont body that what u get you ass and walk way and goes Check on Felix .

Peanut :I'm go to be the Judge for now until Felix is feeling better anyway point at lifty and said you are next get up and rap I don't have all day skunk boy

Lifty : look at Peanut with a piss of face as he said not a skunk I'm a Raccoon

Peanut gives lifty a bored looks and said does look like I care just

rap taylor swift (note Taylor swift is A singer off of Disney channel that my sister like watch if you don't kwon what I'm talking about )

Lifty look at Peanut piss of face even more as he take the mic out of her Head light plaz and Disco stop playing that funky song rich boy is take over I'll show what a real rap sound like girl I got a message for you I'm going to smack down on you point atPeanut This of how it goes down , my rhymes are addicting just like doing hash they'll spread all over like a bad rash your rhymes make me laugh a lot like chris rock mine ill drop bombs and deliver electric shocks when I'm done, you'll wish you weren't woken by your alarm clock you think you can rap Cuz everybody knows that chicks can't rap. I'm hot ,I'm so cool I make thermometers drop with my lyrics so hot I make thermometers pop and you should stick with sopping point at France Nancy as Lifty made and dirty look at Peanut and France Nancy .

France Nancy&Peanut : give Lifty a

murder look and snarled at him as France was help Felix feel better

FranceNancy : talking to Felix and ask her would you be our Judge or what do you want to go sit and relax

Felix : No I'll be your judge anyway who next oh mr. pickles and plaz vote but not as happy as she sound

mr. pickles : magically appear in front of Felix and grab the mic Im maybe a serious criminal but you think you're scary wait until you meet the devil see how scary you are try to Dance with the devil, until your eyes would bleed so you see Welcome to Hell I'm the Devil 's son I'll be taken your soul I would pop up in your dream make you pee in your bed 'll be here when you'er asleep My eyes are on fire and death is on you so you should watch your step you may never kwon when I appear I'll be in a dark room wait to get you I have magic you don't want to play with so see I'll be burning your soul, Until there's nothing left but ashes so don't mass with the devil's son as Mr. pickles drop the mis as disappear out no where .

Felix: ok how does he just disappear like that as she hide Under the chair and I think I just pee myself look down yeah I did well I don't about you guy but I think I going have horror derma Any who next as she get out under the chair Ah Nebraska you are next are you really to get cut off by Nebraska and A random plant hit her in the face

Nebraska: push Felix out the way as she has dirt on her face as Nebraska laugh I'm a chick who Survivor war Who you boy you're nothing what I'm capable of you'll think rap me out boy I did a bare-handed with EVIL I can run so fast That it look like I'm teleport I can snapping handcuffs what can do boy Your guy name after a low life dog so do us a favorite lock your ugly ass back to Jail You dickshit (Referring to lifty the Raccoon dude andDisco Bear the king funky Splendont the lazy heros andMr. pickles the killer ) As Nebraska slam her foot on a rock and start her chainsaw and grinned evilly .

Felix: ok who just throw that plant at me as she look round

Mr. pickles : point at Disco

Felix: look at disco and said that is not nice to throw plant at people and make a sad face

disco: eating all the junk food as he sit down and said what it wasn't me

And look at Mr. pickles as he said I will not be your victim

Felix: anyway Wow I don't kwon you could Rap Nebraska as she squeak and jump up and down out happiness as she hold the microphone

Evil Filpqy : almost ran overFelix with his Military jeep. Listen here little shit ,You're the one going to get your ass kick hell I'm even scariest Than Evil Wikky or the devil hell even the devil fare me everyone here fare me as he throw aGrenades at Lifty the Raccoon dude ,Disco Bear , Mr. pickles the killer ,Splendont and almost killing them Na, na, na, na I'm gonna slash and gash Na, na, na, na Cut another hole in your assSpill blood on the walls and play tennis with your balls If the phone rings Don't answer the call I'm gonna slit your throat,I'm the bad ass killer There ain't nobody iller than You're ice cold dead'Cause I'm the fucking chiller I'm the last thing you see I'll hang you from a tree Scare the shit out of youThen watch you pee.

Felix: geez what is with people try ran me over and push me Also that rap u did wow that just to creepy evil any way tell me what you think you guy plzs vote as Felix said out of happiness

France Nancy : walk down the side walk and beat the live carp out Disco Bear with her heigh heel and step on

Splendont and the lifty dude you think you are rich boy but just a thief boy about go kick ass on you fool point at lifty I'm may be in high school and all but I get some move and Disco You can do something about the smell but your body Whoo! There's no covering up and you need some make up hell if I was dude I'll get more girl than you and by the way Michael Jackson is king funky and Splendont you may be anti heroes but splendid does the better job you don't even have a team hell even I do the better job than you and I'm a high school girl this battle was over before it started and that all you got With you'er lame ass shit come on man you haven't even set a battle plan as Nancy walk out and sit next to Peanut

Felix : ok well I really don't kwon what say but France Nancy you need to be careful what you say the boy look like they are going kill you

Peanut: get up out of her seat and pat felix back and grad the

microphone form her hey kitty kitty Listen mama some get new for you , You say you gonna put the samckdown then do it don't keep running your mouth and shit point at lifty Battling me is worst the idea you think you're delirious when You suck so bad, I can't even take you serious your rap worse than Miley Cyrus and let Let me help Whip you with my belt and bitch I don't put on an act When come to rap I'm sorry I made you cry, what the hell am I saying,let it ring... In your ear boy, my flow be sounding nasty, call that profanity You know that I'm the champ, look it up on Google my thoughts are on that higher level, now tell me what does your lyrics bring? that, I'm the devil, you my slave, I'm about to make you sing... Scrape the meat off your thighs Leave your carcass for flies so face it you couldn't even rap if I stapled your lips and took your hand out your back as Peanuts drop the microphone as she was walk way and sat down and start to eat .

Felix : well did you guy think now I'm going tell how this vote thing going to work some forget to tell you

as you Review once you are done do whatvere you say just say you veto for evil flippy or Mr. pickles and so and once everyone is done then I'll tell you who win how by go to review just look for hitgirlgomez

End

Felix: hey hitgirl you forget to tell them how the vote thing works

Me: I'm sorry I forget

Peanuts : mmmm sure you did ( she being a smart-ass )

Me:shut up I did what is with you people is a law to forget geez

France Nancy: hey hitgirl so what do we get for rap oooh oh did free give cared for me to shopping huh can't when' do I get

Disco Bear : yeah what do we get for rap do i get give cared so i can go shopping I need some new hair jell yo

Peanut:snarled and look at disco and said no what you need is to do some thing about that smell of your and to lose some wight I can't believe that you are not a dietibet yet wow

Disco Bear look at peanut and said why are you so mean huh my love

Peanut: huh you wish

France Nancy & Lifty : laughing there ass off about what Peanut said

Lifty : yeah I like to kown what do get for rap

Me : look up and smack myself on the forehand

Felix: look at me as she look up and

Then said so what are we look

Me: does a facepalm said oh brother and say ok you guy I get I'll think of some-cut off and get kick in the face byEvil Filpqy & Nebraska

Nebraska: YOU MEAN WE DID THIS FOR NOTHING as she has chainsaw In my face

Evil Filpqy : SO YOU DID'N HAVE A PlAN IN THE FIRST PLACE as he had his Bowie knife out in my face

Me : pee myself I'll think of something ok just out those way ok

Evil Filpqy& Nebraska: both snarled at me

Splendont : just woke up what did I miss

Mr. pickled : ...

Me :Any way plaz vote have a nice day and these people are kill me and now my body hurt as I walk way to my room And sleep .


End file.
